This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such a fastening device is known as a device for fastening a glass panel of a glass balustrade. CA 2881046 A1 shows a device for fastening a glass panel in a receiving groove of a substantially U-shaped carrying rail. The device comprises a holding element for holding the component in the receiving groove, wherein an end face of the component inserted into the receiving groove can be supported at the groove bottom of the receiving groove via the holding element. The device further comprises two wedge-shaped clamping elements for wedging the panel-shaped component between the groove flanks of the receiving groove and two tension anchors formed as screws for positioning the clamping elements. Each of the screws extends through one of the clamping elements and is screwed into the holding element acting as a counterpart.
In a balustrade an assembling and fastening option of one of the two sides of the subsequently assembled and fastened panel-shaped components is desired because with a balustrade the access to the other side is not readily available. But even with the assembly and fastening of a panel-shaped component at some other point an assembly and fastening option from either of both sides is much more convenient and efficient to perform.